


Pack and family

by AdaLovesTylerHoechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Smiles, Derek is Not a Failwolf, Derek's Loft, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin/pseuds/AdaLovesTylerHoechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica, Boyd and Isaac live with Derek in his loft. Derek is trying to be a good guardian, but he needs help from someone who really knows how to play the parent-role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack and family

«Oh, come on, Derek! It’s not fair!» Isaac was almost begging on his knees. Derek rolled his eyes at him. He was such a kid sometimes! Why couldn’t this stubborn teenager just accept his punishment?

«No, Isaac. You heard me. You’re grounded! Do I have to spell it out for you?»

«Please, let me go to Lydia’s party!»

«No.»

«Derek!»

Derek sent Isaac a don’t-test-my-patience-look.

Isaac sighed. «Erica and Boyd are going.»

«No, they’re not. You’re all grounded.»

Erica and Boyd were just about to sneak out when Derek caught them.

« _All of you_!» He said.

 

Later that night Derek was lying on his bed, reading. He really liked to read. Even though he never showed it, he was actually a hopeless romantic.

Ironically, because all his girlfriends so far had either ended up dead or turned out to be serial killers. That was the truth. The cold, hard truth.

All of this had made Derek a bit darker than before. Stiles used to call him something. What was it again?

Sourwolf.

The stupid nickname made him smirk.

But just a  _little._

Then he started to think. He wasn’t always grumpy, was he? Maybe he was. He went to the mirror and drew himself up.

Derek let out a deep breath. «Smile!» Then he tried again.

No, this was ridiculous.

Didn’t matter what Stiles called him. He went back to bed and closed his eyes. Enjoyed the silence. Only the sound of his own heartbeat broke the silence.

 _Only_ his own.

Actually, that was the only sound in the whole house. Which meant Isaac, Erica and Boyd were _out_.

_Unbelievable._

He grabbed his jacket and the car-keys and went to Lydia’s house to pick up his betas.

 

«Derek's gonna be so mad!» Boyd was nervous. He didn’t like this. Derek wasn’t just their guardian, he was their alpha. A pretty dangerous one too.

Erica rolled her eyes. «He don’t need to find out!» She reached out for his hand. «C'mon, chicken, dance with me!»

Isaac were standing by the punchbowl, chatting with Scott and Allison when he suddenly heard the brakes of a car. A sound he knew very well.

«Oh, crap.» He whispered to Scott and Allison and winced.

«What is it?»

«Derek's here. This is bad.»

«What is he doing at Lydia’s party?» Allison asked.

«We weren’t allowed to leave the loft. Derek grounded us after last time we sneaked out without his permission. Oh, he is so going to kill us!»

«I’ll talk to him.» Scott said, but Isaac held him back.

«No! Are you crazy? He’s so strict!»

Scott put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. «Because he cares about you guys! It’s not easy for him, he don’t know a thing about being a parent. And you're obviously not making it any easier.»

Isaac pouted and blushed in shame. «You think he will forgive us?»

Scott hid a smirk. Of course Derek would forgive them. After he’d made them run a few miles in the woods! But Scott tried to be as encouraging as possible.

«Yeah, of course he will.»

 

«ISAAC, ERICA, BOYD! CAR. NOW. Or I’m gonna drag you out by the ears!»

Isaac made a face. «Coming.»

 

Nobody dared to open their mouth on the way home. Derek was the one who broke the silence. «So, how was the party you weren’t allowed to go to?» He said sarcastic.

 _No response_.

Derek couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t just yell at them and punish them all the time. Not when it didn’t seemed to work. He didn’t know how to be a good parent.

These teenagers needed upbringing. How was Derek supposed to give them that if they didn’t listen to him? He needed help from someone with knowledge and experience.

Someone like Stiles’ father, the sheriff, or Scott’s mother, Melissa.

He let Chris Argent out of the picture. Probably a wise choice (since they weren’t exactly BFFs of the year).

 

«Coffee?» The Sheriff asks as Derek sits down on a shabby, brown leather sofa. «Um…no thanks.» The walls in Stilinski’s house are covered in photos and pictures.

Most of the photos are of Stiles as a baby with his parents. They look really happy. Derek starts to think about his own pack, or family, or whatever it is.

He feels sad because he can’t give them the same happiness and love.

«So, Derek. You wanted to talk.»

«Yeah. I was wondering, you know...um...My betas…We're a pack, ya know...?»

 _God_ , this is so much harder than he had expected...

«Yes? I’m listening, Derek. Go ahead.»

Derek closes his eyes. Then he sighs and says: «How do you become a good alpha?»

The sheriff raises his eyebrows. «I am confused. Are _you_ asking _me_ how to become a good alpha? I thought you were the alpha here.»

«Yes,» Derek explains «But you are kind of an alpha too, in your home. And Stiles is your beta.»

It looks like the sheriff are finally starting to get it. «So, your real question is: how do you become a good _parent_?» He smiles as Derek nods.

«Ok, that might be something I can help you with…»

 

…

 

A few hours later, Derek decides to head back to the loft. «Thanks sheriff. For the advices.»

«Any time, Derek. Oh, and just call me John.»

They shake hands and Derek is about to leave, when he gets an idea.

«John, do you know any good movies?»

 

In the loft, the betas are restless. Their «arrest» is over, but they don’t want to leave Derek alone again. They’re finally starting to get why Derek is so grumpy all the time. The man is a loner.

He don’t have any friends besides the pack. And yes, they know that deep inside, he’s a puppy. May be all he needs is a family who cares about him. So they’re planning to give him that.

They just don’t want it to become too… _sentimental_. They are after all a pack of werewolves!

 

Derek entered the loft with a plastic bag in his hand.

«I don’t want you go anywhere tonight, okay?»

The betas just stared at him.

Boyd opened his mouth. «Derek, have you been _grocery shopping?_ »

Usually, it was Erica who did the most grocery shopping. _Not Derek_.

«Is it okay for you guys to stay home tonight?»

The betas kept staring. If Derek wanted them to stay home, he wouldn’t ask ‘if it was okay’ he would just glare at them and say: ‘stay home tonight!’

What was this?!

Derek blushed by the surprised faces (something the betas never had seen him do by the way).

«I…I was thinking that maybe we could watch a movie or something...»

Okay. It was something REALLY strange going on.

_A movie?_

Was Derek Hale standing there in front of them with a freakin’ movie in his hand?!

«Oh, c’mon! Don’t look so surprised. We’re a pack, but also a family right? Families does family things! I bought popcorn!»

 

20 minutes later, Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica was curled up in the sofa and watching the movie that the sheriff had picked out for Derek. He wasn’t really surprised by the choice.

Of course it was that cheesy werewolf movie from the 80’s, _Teen Wolf_. Derek smiled for the first time in many years.

And it wasn’t just a smile, it was a genuin smile of happiness and love. He froze when Erica wrapped his arms around him, but then he understood.

He finally understood what a pack should be like.

And he understood what it felt like to be a father and a good alpha.

He also understood that he loved his betas.

**Author's Note:**

> As you might have noticed, I'm new at this. Love it or hate it, but please let me know what you think!  
> Sorry my bad english btw :D


End file.
